


To Fire or To Passion

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Controlling, F/M, Kink, Lemon, Love Games, Maybe porn, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, okay it is written porn, once upon a time called a lemon, straight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: You have been dating Seto Kaiba for some time. However things are lacking in the bedroom. Trying your best to please the mighty CEO, everything comes to a head at dinner. You should have cooked for him a long time ago.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	To Fire or To Passion

**Author's Note:**

> So, it has been a very, very, very long time since I written smut. Like, this is straight up smut and oh man, I spared little with the detail here. So if you wanted some KaibaxReader action, you came to the right place! So here it is, my first smut writing in...a near decade. Enjoy! 
> 
> This one-shot was meant for last Saturday but due to an accident I couldn't post. Please enjoy.

Seto Kaiba, a man you wanted to strangle at times. Known for always being at work, ruining the lives of his employees, global name, and your boyfriend. Today, he is to come over to experience your cooking. He was highly skeptical of your offer to cook for him, however after much coaxing and sweet talking he agreed. Also, he sent Mokuba to test your cooking first, something that highly annoyed you, but he was coming over. As you stepped out of the shower, you looked to see you had two hours before his arrival. Smiling in excitement you wrapped your hair in a towel and walked through the apartment towards your room. Once in the living-room a strange sound came to your ears. Looking around you saw the source. Gasping you attracted the attention of your boyfriend who turned wide-eyed at the sight of you. You dashed to your room. Seto Kaiba, a man who could also make you forget that he could sometimes be extremely early.

You ended up changing into sweat-pants and a baggy hoodie. You were not going to wear anything that hugged any part of you. You and Kaiba had not been intimate yet. In fact, you still called him by his last name. While you both were going into a year of dating, he had yet given you permission. Sighing, you gathered up what was left dignity and went to the kitchen. You heard the typing once again stop as you walked through the living-room towards your destination. You kept your eyes forward but you were sure you turned pink.

You had decided to make something he would feel safe eating. Steak, potatoes, a vegetable and a cake for dessert. You had also worked with Mokuba on getting a bottle of wine Kaiba would be pleased with. Man liked his wine like he enjoyed his coffee. Bitter to the point of tasteless. Once dinner was made, might as well have a somewhat earlier dinner since he was here, you set up the table, which was going to be romantic but seeing how you went for sweats over a dress due to the accident, it was a normal set up. Making your way to the typing machine you called for him to come for dinner.

To say dinner was awkward was an understatement. It wasn’t till about mid-way did you decide to talk to him.

“So, what do you think Kaiba?” He was eating it, so it had to be good enough.

Looking up at you Kaiba frowned. “I was hoping you wouldn’t ask. Just pretend that you didn’t.”

Your mouth dropped. “What does that mean?”

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes. “Besides the wine, nothing is here is noteworthy. Next time, we are better off ordering.”

That hurt. That really hurt. You followed the instructions to the letter from a very expensive cook book. You went ham on the ingredients and it still wasn’t good enough.

“Apologize.”

He scoffed. “Why?”

“Because you are being a dick!”

Glaring at you, Kaiba placed his fork down and pushed his plate away. “I told you to pretend you didn’t ask. But since this will be an issue, it releasing me from having to eat the rest of this.”

You shot up from your seat. “You can be such an egotistical snob of a prick!”

Kaiba now stood, glaring down at you. “Want to repeat that? Because I will lea-“

“Go fuck yourself.” You spun around and went towards your room.

“Excuse me?!”

Without turning around, you just lifted one finger and a thumb. You knew how much he hated being disrespected, and you didn’t give a damn. You were not afraid to cuss this man out. Kaiba called out your name but you didn’t care.

Ignoring him, you began packing up all the little gifts the man ever gave you. _He can take his shit back_. As you made your way to the closet, he grabbed your forearm. You turned to face the angry eyes of the world’s most powerful CEO. You returned his glare even though part of you wanted to froze in fear.

“Did you just flip me off?” His words came through his teeth.

“You’re lucky I didn’t kick you in the face for insulting everything I try to do for you.” You were running your mouth now. “Every fuckin’ time, I’ve ever tried to do something nice, there was something wrong with it. So, fuck you and your standards, now get your paws off me.” His grip got tighter.

“You don’t want me as an enemy.”

“Pssssfff.” You looked him up and down while giving him a snarl. “I’ve had to deal with worse. You are the least of my problems.” You tried to jerk your arm away but he kept you firmly in place.

“Seto Kaiba, I swear on my life, you really want to let go of me.”

Taken-aback wasn’t the word to describe the expression his face made. “Are you seriously threatening me.” You were too much on an anger high of your own to care about just how deadly the man sounded.

“One.” You started counting.

“You really don’t know what you’re doing.” The man let out a nasty growl.

“You gots until I get to three. Two.”

“You really don’t-“

“Three!” You quickly made a fist on the arm that he was holding, twisted your arm and jerked down, forcing him to lose grip and releasing your arm while your other hand came crashing across his face in a full palm open slapped. The hard-smacking sound broke your angry trance as you watched his head turn in shock while a red hand-print started to form.

“Oh…fuck…” You just slapped a man who you knew had the worse temper in the world once provoked. You slowly started to back up. You had one-shot to get away. You dashed to the bed and tried to roll across it to get to the door but you felt him grab your leg. Grabbing onto the edge of the bed you tried to pull yourself forward, but he was much stronger than you gave him credit for. With a swift jerk, you were pulled back and under him. Instinct kicked in. Your reflexed had you slamming your weight behind you, knocking Kaiba off balance. However, as he tumbled over the side of the bed, he took you with him.

You were now on top of him, your back pressed against his chest, his arms locked around your waist as he laid flat on the floor. You jerked and slammed yourself against him as best you could, trying to get free. Kaiba used his legs to trap your own. Using your available hands, you pinched at his hands, hoping he would let go, but he returned the pain.

“Did you just bite me?!” _Mother fucker bit me!_

Kaiba grunted as you fought against him. Remembering he was a man, shifted the best you could and pinched his inner thigh, trying to reach and pinch something else really hard. Kaiba jolted as he released you, not expecting you to get that bold. You threw yourself forward, but he was on you before you could get off of all fours. You twisted your body around so you could at least punch him this time, but he caught you. Both of you began trying to get the upper hand over the other.

You aren’t sure when it happened during this whole mess. But it became a game. How long could both of you keep wrestling with each other for dominance over the situation before one of you gave in was unknown to you. But it felt like it was going on forever. You were stubborn, Kaiba was clearly stronger, neither of you wanted to give up, it was coming down to endurance. By the time he had you completely pinned to the ground you were in a laughing fit and he had a smug smirk on his face. Both of you were sweaty, tired and, from what you could tell, amused. Due to your giggling, you didn’t notice how phthalo eyes began scanning you over. Shifting a bit, Kaiba used his one man to keep your hands pinned above your head and the other to slip under your sweater. You let out a sharp gasp from the sudden skin contact.

Ever so lightly, his fingers started from the side of your breast and traced down your side to your hip. The sensation sent shivers through your body. Again, he shifted, so he was fully between your legs. Kaiba’s expression was blank, but his eyes had turned to a much darker shade of blue due to his dilated eyes. You were unsure about what was to come next when he removed his hand from your skin, until he began taking off his belt.

“Kaiba…?” You had never seen him like this before. You tried to wiggle your hands free but no luck. Once his belt was completely off, he used it to tie your hands together. Once he was sure you weren’t going to get free, he utilized both hands to pull you by your hips and position you to his satisfaction. Then he bucked himself against you, making another surprised gasp leave you. He stared at you, studying your face, the way your body let out another shiver.

“Kaiba…” You had imagined having him many times. However, every attempt you made during the relationship was cut down. Whenever you had asked why, his response was always ‘I want to see where we go’ as if he didn’t trust the relationship to last. Yet now, here he was, pulling the first move in one of the kinkiest ways possible.

Your thoughts were interrupted when Kaiba used both his hands to glide his finger nails down your sides in the same fashion as before. Yet, this time he did so while bucking against you once more. A soft moan escaped you as you stared up at him. Again, those eyes studied you. After what felt like forever of him doing nothing you began to whimper and push yourself against him. He took a firm grip on you hips and leaned down till his lips touched your ear.

“Why should I continue?” His voice was low and husked. Slender thumbs began doing a circular massage on your pelvis, making the organ between your legs pulse with excitement. You tried to move against him, but he was sure to keep you still.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Soft lips grazed against your neck.

“I want it.” Your voice was shaky and pleading.

“It? Well if you are going to continue being disrespectful, I could leave.”

You locked your legs around him the best you could. “I want you. I…want you to continue.” You were starting to become restless with desire.

You felt his body rumble as he let out a chuckle. Again, he pushed himself against you, this time you could feel him despite the clothing keeping a barrier between two of you. Another moan left you as Kaiba sat upward again. He made quick work of pushing your sweater up, but rather than completely going over your head, he left it so it covered your eyes.

“Kaiba? I can’t see.”

“Don’t whine.” His fingers began tracing your beast, causing more shivers and now ticklish sensations. “I won our little game; it is only fair I take my pleasure in savoring the reward.”

Your back arched as you took in a sharp inhale when his mouth encircled your nipple. Warm lips sucked and pulled, making your nipple harder. You have had someone play with your breast before, but it was just different somehow. You felt everything his mouth did and once his teeth got involved, he began pushing himself against you again. His hips grind against yours as fingers continued to tease your skin, making gasp and moans and little sounds you never knew you could make escape your lips. He moved to the other breast causing you to try and wiggle your hands free.

“Seto…Seto please let me go. I want to touch you.”

Seto pulled away from you as he sucked on your tit before releasing to laugh. “Seto? I don’t remember giving you that curiosity.” He had stop moving completely.

A dissatisfied groan left you. “You’re my boyfriend… I should be able to use your name… keep going.”

“Now you are giving me orders and making demands. Maybe I should just leave.” He began pushing you off him.

“No! Please! I’m sorry! I just, I really want you and I want to say your name.”

He began tugging down your pants as he backed away. “How will you say my name?”

“What?” You were not expecting Seto Kaiba to be into dirty talk.

“I want to know why I should let you say my name. How do you plan on saying it?”

Whimpering as the cool air hit your throbbing crotch you began to try to get your hands free again. “I want to scream to the heavens when you take me. I want to moan it out as you touch me, oh God Seto, please touch me again!” Anticipation was killing you as you could feel his body heat mere inches from you.

Seto spoke your name softly as he removed your pants before returning to his position. “Beg.” Seto began using the tone he used with his employees, but it was weighted by heavy desire.

“Please Seto, touch me. I really want it.” As you spoke, he began his light touches once more, this time, in your inner thigh. “It’s starting to hurt I want you so bad.” Slowly his fingers inched closer, you felt yourself trying to push yourself so he could be closer. He retracted his fingers. A long and loud moan of anguish echoed from your throat.

“PLEASE SETO! I CAN’T TAKE IT!” He was so close, yet so far away at the same time. Nearly a year of sexual frustration finally exploded. “TAKE ME! HAVE ME! USED ME! JUST PLEASE FUCK ME!”

Your cry was met with sadistic laughter. You wanted him so desperately and he was denying you, even after you fore filled his request. Using what you could of any strength you had left, you flung yourself forward to you were now upright against his chest. Reflex took him as he wrapped his arms around your lower back to stabilize you. You took the chance to feel your way to his neck and began kissing him.

“Seto, please.” You began rocking your hips, feeling his hard cock even more than before. You moaned near his ear. “I can feel myself becoming soaked from the mere thought of you having me.”

A throaty groan rippled through him, before he began chuckling again. “Let’s check the facts on that.” Ever so swiftly, he moved one hand between your thighs and stroked you through your underwear. “Well, the testament stands true.” You felt your sweater being tugged from behind you until your head was completely revealed.

Seto’s expression had changed. He was smirking, his eyes were somehow more dilated than before. “Show me how bad you want me.” His words were followed by a finger being plunged within you. As your face twisted to one of relief and pleasure as lips clashed onto yours. You met his kiss and allowed him control when he bit your lower lip. His tongue quickly took advantage of your submissive behavior as he slipped another finger inside you. Before long, your hips rocked against his hand as he pumped his fingers in and out. Your moans were muffled by his lips until he moved them to kiss down your jaw before settling on your neck.

His mouth went to work, sucking and biting, things you were sure would leave marks, and then his thumb found your clit.

“Ahh, Seto!” Your rocking became more rapid against his hand. Seto removed his face from your neck and watched as you began to tremble from the building pleasure. “Seto, I am… I am going to.”

Then he stopped, and retracted his fingers from you. “NO!” You pushed forward and kissed him, tears stinging your eyes from disappointment. He smiled in the kiss and placed both hands on your bottom. Holding you firmly he lifted the both of you up and tossed you onto the bed. You landed on your back and you pushed yourself so you were sitting upward.

Seto’s face had returned to an empty stone like expression. He kept his eyes on your body as he unbuttoned his shirt. You bit your lower lip at the sight of his perfectly shaped muscular body. Your eyes traced every line of him before settling on his pants. Eagerly, you watched as he took off his pants and gawked at his thick and long penis.

“That’s going to hurt…”

A throaty chuckle brought you back to eye contact. “Good thing you’re soaking wet and ready for me.”

He crawled on top of you and pulled you against him. His hands snaked their way to his belt and he untied you before pushing off your hoodie completely. Once free your hands took told of his face and pulled him into a kiss. Seto’s response was to push you back to the bed before grabbing your legs and jerking you into position. Rough kisses started from your breast down to your navel until his head was between your legs. You whimpered in excitement. Dark blue eyes were on you as the tip of his tongue stroked between your wet lips.

“Ahh!” You leaned your head back. Seto’s response was to dig his nails into your thighs causing you to jerk your head forward and look at him in confusion.

“Watch.” His eyes studied your face as he pushed his tongue against your clit and made swirling motions. A loud, satisfied moan left you. Then he sucked on it and added two fingers inside of you. Tears started to sting your eyes at the amount of pleasure coursing through you. When you wiggled or tried to buck your hips, his other hand would grip you tightly in place. If you went to touch him, he moved away with a devilish smirk. The man loved tormenting you.

“Seto…Keep, KEEP GOING!” But his ways were effective and you were close to release once more. Once more he stopped and you cried out.

“Why won’t you let me finish!” Shouting in blind protest only had him shove a wet finger in your mouth.

“Clean it.” Without question, you followed his command as he positioned himself between your legs. Once his fingers were sucked dry, Seto pushed you back against the bed.

He gripped his cock and slowly stroked it as he looked at you wet pussy. It only made you want him more.

Moving closer he rubbed himself against your clit, giving him a well-deserved moan.

“Say it again.”

You knew what he meant. “Seto, please… take me.” You slowly pushed yourself forward and wrapped your arms around his neck. Kissing below his ear you whispered. “Use me.” You nipped and sucked on his ear lobe. “Fuck me.”

He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you to face him. “Look at me.” You bent to his will.

His thrust within you was unforgiving and forceful. The impact made you quake in a mix of pleasure and pain as he stretched your walls to fit himself fully inside of you. The moan that escaped you came from the very core of your being as grabbed hold on his shoulders. Pushing you against the bed, Seto used one of his arms to hook under your knee and lift your leg. His other hand placed next to your head to steady him as he leaned forward as he continually thrusted inside you.

Small moans of his own escaped in between his chuckling as he watched your dazed expression. “Fuck, you’re tight. Your pussy just wants me to never leave it seems. Tell me, how long have you waited for this?” With each of his words his bucking got more forceful as he near moved himself completely out of you each time to make you whimper.

You were to caught up in your moaning to answer and just begged for him not to stop.

“Answer or I will.”

“Seto…” You whimpered at the thought of him leaving you unfinished. “Since I met you.”

He smirked as he went completely back onto his knees, dropping your leg and dragging you into a new position. Moving his hand to your clit; your fingers twisted into the bedsheets as he quickly and roughly played with your bell. “Such a long time you’ve been waiting to be a whore for me.”

He flipped you both so you were now on top. “Prove to me how badly you wanted me.”

He didn’t have to tell you twice. You went right to work trying to find a rhythm which worked for him. Once you did the grip he had on your hips tighten as he leaned his head back and moaned. With delight you quickened your pace on top of him, excited by the sounds of him saying your name and praising you for the way you pleasured him. Then he shifted; you were sure your brain was about to explode. He went to move back but you stopped him.

“No, please, no. Right there!” Moan after moan erupted from you. Seto returned his gaze, to watched you. He had found your spot and he took full advantage of it. Again, he returned to playing with your clit and your rhythm started to become lost to you. The swirling pool of pleasure in your mid-section was too great to ignore.

“Seto! SETO!”

Your ears started to ring as you slammed yourself against his pelvis. You were sure he was saying something. “Of course, I belong to you! I belong to Seto Kaiba! Oh god Seto!” Your response came from reflex.

Your body tensed and locked as you came on top of him. Your vision going completely dark and your mind void of thought as your body began to shake from the pleasure coursing through you. Your nails dung into his flesh, his thrusting never stopping as he made you ride out your sudden high. When finally, you came to a slump, did you get tossed to the other side of the bed.

Trying to regain your bearings, you were flipped over and posed on all fours. You could barely hold yourself in position as you looked forward and realized you were facing your vanity mirror. Seto’s expression was dark, lustful and sadistic in the reflection.

“Tell me, has a man ever released himself inside you?”

Your eyes grew wide but you were still in to much of a fog to speak. Seto licked his lips. “Well then, tonight you’ll know the feeling.” His hands traced down your sides before settling on your hips. “You belong to me, and me alone.”

A swift thrust and he was inside you again. He didn’t even allow you to match his speed and thrusting. Your head dropped from the reemerging pleasure. All you could do was moan and hold onto the bed. Suddenly your head jerked back as Seto grabs your hair, forcing you to look at your reflections.

“I want to see it, your face as I fuck you.”

Again, the swirling of pleasure emerged from your core. Seto moaned and grunted as you tightened around his cock. You could feel him twitch inside you. Releasing your hair, he went back to holding your hips as his thrust became sloppy and erratic. All the while, he commanded that you look at him from the mirror. Plunging himself as deep as he could inside of you, he reached his own climax and forced you into your second. Once more, he made you ride it out as he rode out his, thrusting inside you until he was done.

He weight came clashing down onto you when he collapsed. Everything hurt and you were exhausted. Seto panted in your ear before groaning loudly as he removed himself from you. Before long, you felt the trail of butterfly kisses on your shoulder. They were so blissful you nearly fell asleep. Yet, him rolling off you left you empty and longing for his company. You watched as he made his way, completely nude, out of your room. _Heh, he has a bubble butt._

He came back minutes later with a cool cloth and began to wipe you down. The whole act was very affectionate. Something completely different and foreign from what you were used to with him. You looked at him curiosity. He, of course, noticed.

Sighing he continued to clean the sweat off you. “This is why I waited.” His voice barely above a whisper. “I can be very…rough and demanding.”

As your brain began to process with higher functioning abilities making it all clicked. “You’re a sadist.”

He huffed. “I prefer being called a dom.”

“Bitch, it’s called being a sadist.” You giggled as he glared.

Looking away he began to stroke your hair. “I am sorry, that I didn’t explain this sooner and it came out during our first… well.”

You wiggled yourself closer to him. “Explains why you like making me feel like I can’t impress you. But the joke is on you. I’m a brat with mosaicist fantasies.”

His head snapped back toward your direction and you grinned up at him. You were completely aware of what you were telling him.

“Hmph. Explains why you enjoy pissing me off.” He got into bed and pulled you into him.

“Just cuddle me. Tomorrow we can set rules. Besides, today was pretty soft. It doesn’t count.”

“Congratulations. You just impressed me.”

“Seto…shut up and cuddle or I will make you finish dinner.”

“…Dinner was good.”

You pinched him and called him an asshole.

His response was to start a second round of foreplay.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have a nosebleed and searching tumblr for lovely images of the man who loves dragons, I hope you all enjoyed the one-shot that should have been posted last week. Thank you for putting up with my life events!
> 
> ~Sea Satin  
> Word Count: 4339


End file.
